


never better, never blue

by kozyinc



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: I dont know how to write, M/M, cazzie from atypical but make it buddie, eddie avoids buck, kind of sad, sort of miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozyinc/pseuds/kozyinc
Summary: Buck had put it all on the line for Eddie. It happened so fast but Buck was tired of pushing his feelings down, and they kissed, and it was great.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 147





	never better, never blue

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you watch Atypical, part of this is that one scene from atypical with casey and izzie. if you watch it, you know which part, but basically cazzie but make it buddie lol. i wanted to write more but i couldn't think of anything else to write and i really wanted to post this lol

"Eddie! Hey, man, you left your wallet in the locker room. Figured you might want it back." Buck had said after he caught up with Eddie outside of the firehouse. Eddie took his wallet from Buck, chuckling lightly, "thanks." Buck had been pining after Eddie for a while, he always thought about blurting out what he felt but he didn't want to make a fool of himself. They stood there staring at each other in a comfortable silence until Buck glanced away, "I should-" He started as Eddie spoke at the same time, "Do you want-" They both laughed. "You go." Buck motioned for him to speak. "Do you want to, uh, come over? Watch a movie or something?" Buck furrowed his eyebrows,  _ did this mean anything? _ He nodded, "sure. Uh, let me grab my things, I'll meet you at your place?" He raised his eyebrows and Eddie nodded with a smile. 

"Where's Christopher?" Buck asked as he followed Eddie inside his house, the house was clean and quiet with no sign of Christopher being there. "It's, uh, just us tonight. Christopher is at abuela's. Is that okay?" Eddie smiled small, glancing at Buck. Buck nodded, his mind racing with a million thoughts. It was just them tonight, together, watching a movie. What did that mean? "I'll make some popcorn. You pick the movie?" Eddie suggested and Buck nodded without saying a word, Eddie smiled and disappeared into the kitchen. Buck glanced at his reflection on the television screen, quickly fixing his hair before searching for a movie. "Find a movie?" Eddie said about five minutes later, Buck was seated on the couch waiting for Eddie so they could start the movie. "Yup, you told me you haven't seen this so  _ obviously _ we have to watch it." Eddie chuckled and set the popcorn bowl down on the coffee table in front of them before sitting next to Buck on the couch, Eddie could've sat anywhere and chose to sit incredibly close to Buck. Buck tried not to read too much into that. 

Halfway through the movie, the popcorn bowl was partially empty and it balanced on the couch between Buck and Eddie. Buck moved his arm and accidentally knocked the popcorn bowl off, "oh shi-" he fumbled as he tried to grab it but it was too late, the popcorn was on the floor. "I'm so sorry, man." He muttered as he quickly cleaned up the popcorn off of the floor, "it's fine, don't worry about it." Eddie started to clean up with him, once all of the kernels were off the floor Buck leaned up at the same time as Eddie and they both made eye contact at the same time. Their faces were incredibly close to each other, all Buck had to do to kiss him was move barely an inch. Buck felt his face heat up as he watched Eddie glance at his lips before looking back at Buck's deep blue eyes. Finally, Eddie found himself leaning in and kissing Buck slowly, giving Buck enough time to back out if he wanted. Buck leaned into the kiss. 

It seemed like minutes later till they pulled apart but it was only a few seconds, Buck breathed out looking at Eddie. "Buck... I-" Eddie didn't know what to say. "Eddie. I, uh... I really like you. Like a lot. I think I might love you." Buck whispered out and Eddie seemed to get speechless at Buck's confession. A loud ring made them spring apart, Eddie's phone, "sorry, I should take this." Eddie said quickly, grabbing his phone and rushing out of the room. Buck breathed out, he couldn't believe he actually said that to Eddie and Eddie didn't say anything back. "Um, I have to go. Christopher had a nightmare and wants to come home so I should go get him." Eddie said as he came back into the room, Buck nodded and stood up, "Right, I mean... Of course. I should, uh, I should go." Eddie nodded. 

"Maddie, I don't know what to do. I mean, it's been three days and he's gone out of his way to avoid me at work and he won't answer my calls. I..." Buck sighed as he paced in his apartment, Maddie watched him with raised eyebrows as she sipped her glass of wine, "I still can't believe you actually told him how you feel." Buck sighed loudly, "yeah and now our friendship is over because of it." Maddie looked at her little brother and sighed softly, setting her wine glass down, she stood up and rested her hands on his shoulders to stop him from pacing, "confront him. I mean, he can't avoid you forever." Buck nodded, getting an idea, "you're right. Just confront him. Try and fix our friendship and... yeah." He nodded, smiling small before hugging his sister. "Thank you."

Eddie furiously cleaned the firetruck during his free time, he needed something to distract himself and even though the truck was already spotless he was cleaning it more anyways. "I think it's clean now. Although, better spotless than... not." He turned his head to see Buck who was standing there awkwardly. "What are you doing here? Isn't it your day off?" He set down the sponge, standing up to face Buck. Buck scoffed with a slight laugh, "You know why I'm here. It's the only way I could think of to get you to talk to me. You won't answer my calls and you work with Hen or Chimney or Bobby before me if you can." Eddie frowned slightly and stayed silent, he glanced away from Buck before looking at him again, not knowing what to say. "It  _ sucks _ you're avoiding me." Buck started, his voice cracking as he spoke, he tried to hold back tears as he stared at Eddie. "I put myself out there," he felt frozen as he finally spoke what he was thinking, "and I was honest with you... and for that, I get the silent treatment?" He said, looking at Eddie with an incredulous yet disappointed expression, he couldn't believe that Eddie had been ignoring him. Buck was silent for a minute, thinking of his next words. Eddie listened to Buck speak, staying silent as he spoke. "Even if you don't feel the same, you can at least be there for me as a friend." Buck stepped closer to Eddie, he really thought Eddie felt the same way towards him, he couldn't believe he was wrong. A few tears fell from Buck's eyes. "You're making me feel crazy!" He raised his voice before scoffing and shaking his head, Buck glanced away from Eddie briefly and wiped his tears before looking back at him. "Honestly, if I knew that you were going to be all weird and that this was going to jeopardize our friendship... I never, in a million years, would have told you how I felt," Buck sighed, biting his bottom lip before continuing, "because it is becoming incredibly clear-" his voice cracked slightly again, "that you don't feel the same way-" Suddenly, Eddie's lips were on Buck's. Eddie pulled Buck closer towards him, kissing him deeply. Buck was frozen for a moment as Eddie kissed him, his heart racing but he soon leaned into the kiss and kissed Eddie back. Eddie pulled back slightly,  _ "I think I love you too," _ he whispered before kissing Buck again.

Eddie and Buck sat together in the back of the firetruck, Eddie got off work soon but they didn’t want to leave each other’s sides plus they still had so much to talk about. “You had me so confused.” Eddie finally said, laughing softly. “Me? You had  _ me  _ so confused.” They both laughed together. “I just… Buck, I was so convinced that you didn’t feel the same way, I mean you kept calling me ‘buddy’ all the time as if we were just friends,” he chuckled before continuing, “and I was just getting to be okay with that.” Eddie laughed softly, grabbing Buck’s hand in his, “What was I supposed to say?!” Buck laughed with him. “I don’t know, the truth.” Eddie raised his eyebrows. Buck nodded slightly, looking at him, he sighed, “when I told you the truth, you ran away from me.” He said quietly, Eddie tensed before nodding, “I did. I mean, I really did have to pick up Christopher but I guess I could’ve said something or answered your calls. I was just… so nervous. I was so sure you didn’t feel the same way and then… then you did.” He explained, kissing the corner of Buck’s lips gently, Buck grinned. “I’m sorry,” Eddie mumbled, looking at Buck. Buck shrugged with a smile, “It's okay. So… does this mean we’re…” Buck didn’t want to assume anything but Eddie finally wasn’t running from him. “Boyfriends?” Eddie suggested, raising his eyebrows. Buck nodded, glancing down at their interlocked hands. “I would like to be if that’s what you want,” Eddie whispered. Buck grinned and surged forward kissing Eddie deeply, “yes, that’s what I want.” He laughed when he pulled away. Eddie nodded, grinning at Buck’s enthusiasm, “okay, boyfriend.” 

“Okay, boyfriend.” 


End file.
